descendantsfandomcom-20200222-history
Evie
Evie[http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Descendants#Cast The cast of Descendants.] is one of the main characters in the Disney Channel Original Movie, Descendants. She is one of the villains' children who was imprisoned on a forbidden island with the other villains, sidekicks, evil stepmothers and stepsisters. She is offered a chance at redemption by Ben, the benevolent son of Belle and Beast. Evie is portrayed by Sofia Carson. History Evie is castle-schooled, in a castle far across the forest, by her own mother, The Evil Queen because they both were banished & cursed by Maleficent (which never did work) from ever visiting the town. She was excited when she finally got out of the castle and attended the Evil school which was where she met her first friend Carlos. She had been Mal's target for a Ultimate Scheme project and was locked inside Cruella De Vil's fur closet, which was full of bear traps and she barely survived the ordeal. She also helped Carlos on his invention about a machine that would pick up TV and radio signals from outside the dome, but it resulted in making a hole in the dome for a whole minute. She was about to go to sleep for 1000 years when Mal saved her by getting Maleficent's staff from the Forbidden Fortress. She is secretly excited to go to Auradon Prep because of her hopes of finding a perfect prince. She soon realizes that she is much more than a pretty face, and that there’s more to life than being the fairest of them all. Armed with her mother’s Magic Mirror, she uses it to help her villainous peers to carry out their parents’ evil plan. '----BEYOND THIS POINT ARE SPOILERS---- You have been warned.' The Evil Queen gave her what was left of her magic mirror that was put in a hand mirror. She was the most excited of the group to go to Auradon Prep, mainly because of how many princes would be there. Upon arrival in Auradon Prep she greeted Audrey with the fact that she is a princess as well, but she was slammed down by Audrey who said she was not a real princess and that her mother's royal status was stripped off when she was imprisoned on the island which broke Evies heart. Inside the school the were greeted by Doug (Dopey's son) who Evie flirted with. When Mal and Evie went to their room, Evie loved it very much, but immediately agreed with Mal that the room was gross. She with her mirror found out where the wand was displayed which lead them to a museum that contained many items pertaining to the parents stories. Personality Evie is a girl who is smart, flirty, charming and very kind in the long run. She is also very authoritative when she wants to be . On her 6th birthday party, She was able to make even the most sour villains smile with her laughter. But don't let her charm fool you. Evie is also brave, sassy and a loyal friend. Her biggest fear was revealed to be not being the fairest of them all by the Magic Mirror. Appearance In the Isle of the Lost, Evie is described as being the fairest of them all, with ocean blue hair, dark eyes and rosy lips. The only difference is that in Descendants, Evie likes to wear her hair out, instead of the v braid she wears in the isle of the lost. Just like the colors of her hair, Evie wears mostly blue and black clothing. She is very well maintained from her well plucked brows to the makeup that her mother insists upon. She never leaves home without her mums approval of her appearance. ,Trivia * E''vie is the daughter of the evil queen'' * She is played by Sofia Carson * Sofia Carson was on Austin & Ally as Chelsea in Princesses & Prizes * Evie is not as street smart as Mal or Jay (Because she lived in a castle for 10 years) and has an innocent vibe around her. * She considers Mal a sister. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Villains Category:Descendants Category:Snow White Category:Princesses Category:Royalty Category:New generation